Alice Dye
Profile Biography = To See The World: My story is not an interesting one by normal standards, but a tell of a lass who just didn't know how to sit still. Even at a young age my kin saw me as a wee bit on the odd side. Mostly accounted to my unwillingness to work the forges like my ba and pa before me. My siblings didn’t shirk this duty that I desperately wanted to avoid. They relished the chance, and they worked good and proper. I on the other hand did not, it wasn't in my taste or fashion to work the dry forges the rest of my days. Now don’t get me wrong, I love my ma and pa more than the world and I admire the love they share for the forge, themselves and us pups. But that was not the life I seeked, I wanted adventure… a rather outlandish concept to my kin. My ma would often lecture me on my choices, the same line appearing every time. “We Dyes are the craftsman sort pup, we have nothing to do with no surface and sky where there's dangers and death. We prefer the homely heat of the forge and rock. This is your home pup, your pa and ba’s too. We settled this place long ago…” and she’d go from lecture to history lesson. Still my ambitions to leave the forge town only grew stronger by the day. And with the arrival of Uncle Thomas those ambitions lit like the forge itself on a good morning. You see Uncle Thomas was a knight, one of the rare sort among my kin. He served the king himself, and was only back home for a short visit before leaving again to return to his side. My ma always referred to her brother as Odd Tom. A queer name but it in itself symbolized what the entire forge town thought of him. His arrival wasn't exactly what you’d call a hero’s welcome, which happened a lot after the war. It merely consisted of shunning and scorn, which wasn't the proper way to greet a knight at all. But those who would openly expose themselves to danger were seen only as mad and there was little that could be done to correct such thinking. But, it was the same way I was treated most the time by the other pups and I didn’t really much mind so I doubted Uncle Tom did either. He’d always tell me stories of his travels. Of towering buildings, floating castles and the kings that dwelt within. Of magic and battles and trials so terrifying they would send my mother into a coma just hearing them. I loved my Uncle Tom, for whenever he appeared he always brought with him objects of wonder and mystery. Things that couldn't be created with the forge. Crystal balls and queer living gadgets he’d apparently obtained from some ice country in the far north. The night before I accompanied him out of the forge town we talked plenty about the many sights he had seen on his latest adventure. When Uncle fell asleep and the bats returned from their nightly flight I snuck into his wagon and stowed away with him, although he didn't realize I was there. The lecture he gave me when the guards discovered me at the entrance to King’s Keep put my mother’s to shame. If it wasn't for the distance, my persistence and words from the king himself I would have been carted back home that instances, cuffed and shackled to make doubly sure I wouldn't try anything. And that threat came with good, reason. I had finally had my first taste of the outside world, and going back would only condemn me to a life at the forge. To me that was worse than death. The king found me to be quite the character, as it wasn't often that a young lass would dream of adventure and manage to see it through in such a fashion. The words he spoke ingrained in my head. “One of such character and spirit belongs in my Knightly Order, don’t you agree Sir Thomas?” He laughed. “Surely you jest Sir, if I allowed my niece this my sister would have my head.” My Uncle protested. “tis a shame though really, we can’t simply skip regulations. And regulations have it that if a pup wishes to join the order one must first get approval from a knight, as well as have one take them as a squire. Tis a real shame that.” The king spoke in a rather roundabout fashion, despite what he said he was all smiles. Eventually Uncle Tom simply let out a sigh and wrapped his arm around me. “Let it be known that Sir Thomas is not such a man that would ignore the pleas of children who look for something greater in life, and to serve the king is something great indeed.” The smile on his face was warm, warmer than any I’d seen in quite some time. I following years of my life learning to the ways of a Knight of The Order and by the time I hit the age of 20 I ascended to Knighthood, gaining the title of Alice the Blue, attributed to the blue scarf I always wore and the fact my bestial aura was blue in color. The Knight with Many Names: Five years after becoming a knight I approached the King with a proposition. One that would expand our knowledge of the world and my own repertoire of skills. The proposition, to let me explore the world. It seemed my nature wouldn’t allow me to stay in one place. It took a while and a lot of convincing to get him to agree with my request. But once he did I was off of Euclid the very next day. On a boat alone with a week’s worth of food and no real sense of where I was heading I set off. The first of many islands I reached was Takuko Atoll, Home of The Order of Traylorian Hope. Here I meet those beings known as Astartes. Strong and resilient they were but without proper training they were nothing but soldiers who didn't know how to use their full potential. I trained a few myself before heading to their Emissary Academy to learn from them. I completed that training within the year, apparently the fastest anyone ever had, but given my background and skill set it was to be expected. I wasn't a Knight of The Euclian Order for nothing. After that I traveled even further, returning to Takuto Atoll and Euclid every few years. Eventually she arrived at the ice country Uncle Tom told me of. Spending some time in this region was wonderfully dangerous, but I was more than up to the task. Some years later I received word that the princess had fallen ill with the disease that had been plaguing my kin for quite some time but given my distance I couldn't think of returning anytime soon, if anything I would only see her on her deathbed and no more. It was hard, to think that a life would be ended so early. So you can imagine how surprising it was to learn that The Order had saved her and a handful of others by making them Astartes. Even more so to receive a call back to work as their emissary a few years later. I was happy to oblige. Present: I am currently traveling through the border between Praxus and Mildesta to a port city in Praxus where I am suppose to meet up with my new company. |-|Family = Husband: Weston Lander Jr. Son: Udolf Lander Home Where The Heart Is: Alice meet her husband Weston a little after beginning her travels through Traylor after an unlucky encounter with a hydra. Finding her incapacitated in the woods after the battle he took care of her. Afterwards she started traveling with their family, working as a sort of bodyguard and slowly their attraction to each other grew until they got married 6 years ago. She gave birth to her son Udolf 2 years later after relocating her family to Takuko Atoll with the increasing threat of war breaking out in Traylore. |-|Abilities = Personal Crest: Blue Fox Crest * Attribute - Water * Crest Decal - A fox decal with blue flames encircling it. Bestial Aura: Master After years of travel and training Alice achieved the master ranking of Bestial Aura. While till capable of tapping into the lesser ranks she is now capable of using what is currently seen as the full power of Bestial Aura, effective increasing combat capabilities by 20 fold. Alice only uses her Bestial Aura in dire situations as the blowback for obtaining such power is using this in situations that call for it she rarely assumes this state as the blowback is great. *'Novice' **Buff - 1.5x **Duration - Indefinite **Sign - Glowing Blue Eyes **Blowback - None *'Apprentice' **Buff - 2.0x **Duration - 1 Hour **Sign - Small Blue Aura Manifestation e.g. Thin layer of blue energy coats user. **Blowback - Mild Sluggishness if used for at least 30 minutes *'Adept' **Buff - 3.0x **Duration - 40 minutes **Sign - Mild Blue Aura Manifestation e.g. Blue Energy Manifesting on arms and legs. **Blowback - Mild aches and pains if used for at least 20 minutes, headache if used for full duration. *'Expert' **Buff - 5.0x **Duration - 20 minutes **Sign - Large Blue Aura Manifestation e.g. Blue Energy manifesting all over body. **Blowback - Large aches, pains and a splitting headache if used for the full duration. *'Master' **Buff - 20.0x **Duration - 5 minutes **Sign - Powerful Energy surges **Blowback - Unconsciousness |-|Equipment = Caliburn: A set of gauntlets and boots named in the likeness of one of the 6 Legendary Weapons crafted by Artisan Welkin Sky, Excalibur. These pieces of armor were made to be one of the best defensive gears made of Stesidian. The base of Caliburn is Glassilk from the Subterranean Death Spider (Temp) spun into forearm covering gloves then covered with smelted Stesidian plates. Once settled another layer of Glassilk is placed over them to prevent them from getting wet easily. Glassilk Battle Suit: A set of cloth armor made from Glassilk. Alice has a personal attachment to these clothes as she had to hunt for and obtain the Glassilk herself. |-|Techniques = Being primarily an unarmed fighter Alice learned several different techniques to assist her in combat. Aside from her Knight Training she learned small bits of different forms of Martial Arts during her travels as well as ways to control aura further then just making her stronger. Martial Techniques: *'Ki Plam' - This form of combat utilizes one's aura to fight. While not offering the temporary increase in power that bestial aura does it focuses on only sending the energy where it needs to be at the time, thus allowing for heavier punches and kicks without shifting into an active bestial aura state. *'Sweeping Crane' - This form of combat that focus on defense and counter attacks using one's legs. This Martial Arts specializes in kicks and sweep attacks as the name suggest. *'Forced Fist' - This Martial Arts focuses completely on punches and quick evasion. Masters of this form are capable of breaking trees with one well placed punch or even stopping an opponents heart. Although Alice is far from a master, actually being nothing more then an amateur. *'Busō Kaijo' - An fighting style that is for fighting armed enemies unarmed, focused on using their own weapons against them. *'Mixed Martial Style' - Alice's personally created Martial Arts Style that combines small parts of all the different fighting styles she learned. Aura Techniques: Aside from increasing her combat effectiveness Alice learned how to harness her aura to preform other more direct feats. *'Controlled Aura Blast' - By focusing her aura through her hands she can send a wave of harmful energy at her opponents. *'Fox Fire' - While sharing the same name as the famed Kitsune flame it is no where near the same. Shaping her aura into a flame she launches it at her opponent to harm them. *'Hardening' - Coating herself in her aura Alice creates a shield that can take a few attacks. She can form this to one side to increase it's strength. Nanashi 2.png|Alice Dye (Battle Outfit) Bestial Aura Novice Level Nanashi 3.png|Alice Dye (Battle Outfit) Bestial Aura Expert Level Category:Character Category:The Order Category:Syphon